


Better safe than sorry

by Nakashi



Series: Shyan drabbles [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Abandon asylum, Demon Shane Madej, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Protective Shane Madej, protective demon shane, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakashi/pseuds/Nakashi
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. Shane was 100% sure that every fucking ghosts and poltergeist inside this haunted asylum wouldn't dare touch his Ryan. Well, Shane already sends a wave of his powerful energy throughout the abandoned asylum, to announce his presence and send a message, do NOT touch Ryan Bergara.





	Better safe than sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my humble, non-sense fanfic. Just a little warning, English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for misspelled and misusage of grammar. Also, this is my first Shyan fanfic, so if it's a bit OOC I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

At some cases, like the Winchester house, Shane doesn't need to announce his presence, since all the ghosts already whimpering in fear the corner of the house once he stepped into the house. Usually, they didn't dare to be anywhere near him and prefer to peak from another room or just don't want to see him at all.

But this abandoned asylum is different. Shane knows that since he stepped out of the car. He can feel the presence of a powerful being here. No more powerful than Shane, but enough to alert him. But Ryan, apparently being oblivious, doesn't even acknowledge dangers that already eyeing him from inside the abandoned asylum.  Ryan talks about the history of the asylum, only gets hums and acknowledgments from Shane, not his usual remarks and commentary.  

"Shane? You okay buddy?" Ryan looks concerned at his tall boyfriend. Shane still looks distracted, only finally looks at Ryan when the shorter man tugs Shane's jacket.

"I'm fine, just... something caught my mind," Shane smiled at Ryan but didn't reach his eyes. Ryan shrugs Shane behavior for now and proceeds to go inside the abandoned asylum with Shane going in first.  Ryan continues his historical narrative, now getting remarks from Shane as usual. They continue their journey from the asylum lobby to patients barracks, well for Shane it looks more like a prison cell than asylum. 

Shane takes a look at the barracks with his true vision. He sees a couple of the patient's spirit lingerings throughout the barracks, but none of them pays attention to Ryan nor Shane. He flinched when Ryan turns on the spirit box, gets irritated with the static sounds come from the spirit box.

"Hello? is anybody here?" there Ryan go. At first, only statics comes out from the spirit box, until a female voice echoes through the box.

"R̷͇̮̮̼͉̫ͭ̈́͢ǔ͕̪̠͕̣̟͓̃͋͑̕n̴̪̣̦̝̤̝̱̙͊̆̊ͨ͋͌͟.͎̭̳̺̹͑ͯ͛̉͝͠.ͭ̄ͣ̽̿҉͏̠̲͍̥̜̤͚̪̭͡.̸̴͕͓͂̉ͯ̃ͣ͋ͥ̃ͅ,"

"Run? From who?" 

"H̸̡̧͍̜̣͖̟̫̹̅̈̉ï̵̹̦̯̗͉̖̹ͯ̒̽͌ͧ̐͠m̮̗̱̠̆̈́̐͢," Shane glances at the female spirit near Ryan. She's actually a 'friendly spirit', so Shane pays no attention to her. As long as the spirit doesn't touch Ryan, he's fine with it.

"Him? Whose him?" Ryan looks at Shane with concern, but the taller man looks unbothered by the sound from the box. Shane let out a low growl when the female spirit gets closer, warning her to stay away. 

"Hello? can you tell me who is he?" Static. Ryan tries to ask the question again, but only static noises answer him.

"C' mon Ry, it's probably just a bunch of baloney. Spirit box is dumb anyway," the shorter man glares at Shane but proceded to move to another room anyway. Ryan doesn't get anymore answer from the box, and Shane looks a little to more relieved when Ryan turns off the spirit box. As they've been agreed at the beginning, two of them gonna spend a night inside the asylum.

"Okay big guy, I'm going to change the batteries while you set up the sleeping bag. Sounds good?" Shane nodded, suspiciously too quiet than usual. Ryan started to get uneasy by Shane unusual behavior. 

****

Ryan couldn't sleep. Even he couldn't close his eyes. Those two words from the spirit box still bothered him. Run from who? Ryan looks at Shane, who looks so relaxed as if they're inside their bedroom. He's already sound asleep, snoring softly beside Ryan. Until a loud bang startles Ryan out of his sleeping bag, he scooted closer to Shane and shakes him awake. 

"Shane!" 

"uhh...? Ry? What's wrong?" asked Shane groggily as he went to sit up and look around. It is dark because apparently, Ryan forgot to turn on his light, but with his true vision, Shane can see in the dark no problem.  His eyes caught something, an entity, a huge one to be exact, looming over the doorway, looking at Ryan like he is a tasty meal.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Shane was 100% sure that every fucking ghosts and poltergeist inside this haunted asylum wouldn't dare touch  _his_  Ryan. Well, Shane already sends a wave of his powerful energy throughout the abandoned asylum, to announce his presence and send a message,  _do NOT touch Ryan Bergara_.

_"T̬͈̣̫̦̹̪̪ͮ̑ͫͮ͆͑̌̋a̳̻̘̘͕̘͒͑̋̌̈s͓̠̼͂̍͑̇͌ͫ̅̅ț̸̝̤̤̲͙͚̲̜͋͐ͯ̓͒͢y̰͚͙̳̪̭͆͂͐ͩͦͮ̌̃ ̵͇͔̞̲̣̋ͧ̆͞s͉̥͔̦̥̯ͬ͆̐͒̎͋͒ͨ̀o̢̤͉̦͍͈̤̟ͭͮ͆͑ͪû̞͍̮̹̰ͫ͊ͩ̒ͯ̍͜͝͝l̸̷͚̗͖͈̿ͤ̑͋̏͑͆͜,"_ Ryan face turn into pale color, gripping Shane's sleeve hard.

"Shane? Did you hear it? What the fuck was that?" Shane could taste the fear sipping out from Ryan, only to excite the entity more. Shane let out a possessive growl, low enough so Ryan couldn't hear it, but strong enough to warn the entity to stay away. But apparently, the entity only takes one step closer.

_"T̻̹̺̬̐̈̍̚͠͡͞ą̴̜̗̭̤̩͖̰̍ͫ̽ͨ̾ͫ͂̈͡s͍̺͍͈̪͐̂͠t͚̭̠̫̙̯͈͂̀ͭ͐̿̉ͩ̅͢͞y̛̛̪͉̟̞̍ͩͣ̿̿ͯ̈ͥ.̢̧̙̭̮̈́͐̊̆̒.̴̣͈͚͈̦̠̟̩̟̌̉ͧ.̷̘͉̗͔͛ͩͬ.ͩͯ̿̓҉̼̭̻̼,"_ the entity voice scare the shit out of Ryan. And Shane hates that. 

"Buddy, take my advise and get the fuck out of here before someone gets hurt," Shane spat at the entity, and get a confused stare from Ryan. 

"Shane? Who do you talking to?" Ryan looks confused until the entity voice startled him again.

_"T̻̹̺̬̐̈̍̚͠͡͞ą̴̜̗̭̤̩͖̰̍ͫ̽ͨ̾ͫ͂̈͡s͍̺͍͈̪͐̂͠t͚̭̠̫̙̯͈͂̀ͭ͐̿̉ͩ̅͢͞y̛̛̪͉̟̞̍ͩͣ̿̿ͯ̈ͥ.̢̧̙̭̮̈́͐̊̆̒.̴̣͈͚͈̦̠̟̩̟̌̉ͧ.̷̘͉̗͔͛ͩͬ.ͩͯ̿̓҉̼̭̻̼,"_

"Okay, you're just gonna repeat yourself," Shane stands up, pulls his hands from Ryan softly, assuring him everything's going to be okay.

_"Ĩ̛̘͎̳͍͈ͨ͂̆ͣ́̋͜ ̝̝̄͐ͤ̍̇ͭ͢w̢̧̛̻̮̰̤͙ͥa̸͇̙͑̇ͬ̄ͧ̔̆͢ň̢ͥ̆͊̈҉͉̬ţ̴̠̻̲̣̺͔͕͉ͥ͋ͤ.̵̝͓̬͈̰̺̍͐̑̚.ͤͣ͋҉̣̟̞͓͝"_ the entity stepped closer, and the building rumbles as Shane lash out powerful energy for a final warning. Ryan grip Shane's sleeping bag tighter, unintangible sounds come from the entire room. It is safe to assume that it sounds like whimpers and cries as the entity stepped closer to Ryan.

"I warn you, don't step closer or you'll get the consequence," Shane's warm brown eyes turn into a soulless black, waiting for a response.

_"Tͤ̽͏̧̭͚̱̪̬̲̩̼̟A̲͓̥̲̖̗͒̂̇ͤ̌̐̆́S̙̲̏͐̈́͂͜T͎͕̘̠̲͈̀̂̃̑ͧ͒ͬ͊̒͢͟Y̦̮̠̊́ͤ̒ͣ͛̕ ̷̡̱̮̈́͊͆̾ͤ̈͛ͮ͢S̢̧̲̖͇̹̦̘͔̖͓͌̄ͭ͐ͣ́Oͮͯ̈̃ͬ̚҉̡̠͍̹̖̬Ư̢̬̣̳͂ͯ͗ͬͪ̎͜Ḻ̭̬͖̟̭̙̰̆͂͛͘!̶̹̮̝̆̍̆ͣͮ̄̆ͦ̑!͙̬͎̌̆ͧͨ̑ͭ̃̓͗͟!̼͈͖͉̙̱̆ͦ̆ͧ̂ͣͦ͠"_ the entity charge forward with an outstanding speed, catches Shane unguarded, throwing him out of the camera frame. 

"SHANE!" the entity looks over to Ryan, walking towards him until Shane's hand pierced through the entity chest, blue flames emerged from the taller man hands. Shane twisted his hand, cracking sound echoes through the room.

"You know, his soul indeed bright and tasty, but I'd like him better when he's breathing. Besides, he's _mine_ ," his voice lower than usual, as blue flames started to devours the entity body, earning a disturbing scream in the process. 

"See you in hell," Shane said as the entity body turned into a pile of ash, before he looks at Ryan, staring him like the monster he is. Shane steps closer to Ryan, only he scooted away from Shane.

"Ryan, babe,"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ryan pulls out his holy water gun and aims it to Shane direction, but his hand visibly shaky. 

"It's me Ryan, your good ol' pal Shane," Shane tries to lighten the mood, only to get holy water squirted at him. 

"Ow!" he didn't know that dollar store water gun can shoot that far. His hand visibly burning as Shane hissed at the burning sensation at his hand.

"What are you doing with Shane?!" Ryan continues to shoot holy water at him, and Shane takes a step back, but the smaller man bravely comes after him. 

"Ryan, babe, stop! It hurts!" 

"Don't call me that! Only  _my_ Shane allowed using that word!" 

"That's sweet but stop with the holy water gun! Jesus!" Shane's eyes turn back to warm brown Ryan know and love. He held his hands up, while his back pressed against the wall. 

"Shane?" 

"Yup, that's me, the one and only Shane Madej," Shane began to rub his hand, that makes contact with the holy water.  

"For someone who says that he scared of ghosts and demons, you oddly brave Ryan chases me with those dollar store holy water gun," Shane sounds so casual. Too casual for someone who've been hurt by goddamn holy water and being found out as a demon. Ryan still quiet, doesn't know how to react. He supposes to be scared right?

"Ryan? Honey?" Shane snaps his fingers in front of Ryan's face to get his attention, and after he attempted for two minutes, Shane finally has his boyfriend attention. 

"Y-Yeah?" 

"I've been asking you for two minutes straight! Are you okay?" 

"Okay? Okay?! Do you think this is okay? Jesus Christ! My goddamn boyfriend is a demon! I've been had sex with a demon!!" Ryan starts to freak out, he gripped his hair and starts to move around in circles. 

"Wait, you're not possessed someone or something, right?" Ryan looks at Shane suspiciously, but only get a shrug from his tall boyfriend. 

"This is my original body Ry. Grew it myself in the garden," Shane smirked when he saw those shivers run down Ryan's body. 

"That's weird,"

"At least I'm being honest," 

"Yeah, true," Ryan takes a step closer, but Shane pressed his back impossibly closer to the wall.

"Ry? Do you mind to put that fucking holy water away?" Shane pointed at the water gun on Ryan's hands. 

"Oh, right," Ryan put his holy water gun down before he wipes his hands to his pants. He carefully touches Shane's hand. Shane winched when Ryan's fingers touch his reddened skin, and then he let out a small gasp when Ryan's lips kissed his skin. 

"Shane?"

"Hm?"

"Question,"

"Shoot,"

"If you, _demons_  are real, then, are ghosts real?" Shane scoffs, before sling his arms around Ryan and pulls him to their sleeping bag.

"Sleep Ryan, it's 3 in the morning, we gonna talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Shan pushes Ryan's body to his sleeping bag until his back is flat against the sleeping bag.

"But I can't-" Ryan immediately falls asleep, after Shane's index and middle finger touch his temple. 

 "You're really something Ryan Bergara," Shane chuckles softly, runs his fingers through Ryan soft black hair, and kissed his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is crappy, but thanks for reading


End file.
